Drag Me Down
by LetMeChooseAFreakingName
Summary: All My life- You stood by me- When no one else was ever behind me- All these lights- they can't blind me- With your love nobody can drag me down. Sodapops view during and after his breakup with Sandy. how does he handle it? Second person. The story is way better than the summary. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on One Direction's Drag Me Down. I wrote it based off how I look at the lyrics. The way you perceive the song's message might be different so no flames for that. This whole thing is in second person.**

You pull Sandy into the seat next to yours. She has been there for you since Pony ran away. You don't know what you would do without her. Sandy is your rock, she keeps you stable when you feel like you're about to break. You're having a deep conversation with her. Well, you talk while she listens.

Sandy sit's and listens. Not saying a word. She may not understand what you're going through, but she knows you need to get everything out of your system. That's how a lot of your deeper conversations work. You talk, she listens and vice versa. Except tonight she is like a different person. She keeps cutting you off, loosing interest, and figeting in her seat.

"What's yanking your chains?" you finally ask, wondering why she is acting the way she is. She takes a deep breath but doesn't talk. You start getting nervous and urge her to continue.

"I'm so sorry Soda," she bursts into tears. You don't know why. Sandy has never been one to cry so hard. You pull her in close and start rocking back and forth. She tries pushing you away, but you hold on tight.

"Why are you sorry?" you whisper into her blond hair. She looks up into your eyes and squirms out of your arms.

"I have to go," she mumbles. Her tears are starting to fall faster, her eyes red from her outburst.

"I'll see you later?" you ask hopefully. You don't want her to go. You wish she would stay with you and talk to you about her problems.

"I don't think so," she whispers before grabbing her bag and leaving. You sit on your couch, dumbstruck. Did she just break up with me, you wonder. You realize there is no time for you sit there. You have to go after her.

You leap off the couch and bolt out, onto your front porch. You can see her a few houses down. You call out her name. She turns around but continues walking. Your heart is achicng. Why is she doing this? What did you do wrong? You close the door and run to catch up to her. All you have on your feet are socks, so she doesn't hear you approaching. You reach out and grab her shoulder. She turns to look at you, her face stained from her tears.

"What did I do wrong?" you ask desperately, "Please tell me." She presses her lips into a straight line and her eyes begin watering again.

"Nothing, "her voice is barely in a whisper, "you didn't do anything." You don't understand. Why would she leave you for no reason? You did everything for her.

"Then why?" tears are threatening to fall from your eyes, but you don't let them. She might think you are too weak. Too much of a pansy.

"I just have to okay. I have to."

"Please. Please," you beg. A single tear falls from your eye.

"I got knocked up," she admits, "I'm moving to Florida."

"Is it mine," you ask trying to keep your voice steady. She shakes her head no. Your heart shatters into a million pieces. She cheated on you. And you know you can't change that. You start crying, and not just a single tear. Real crying.

"I can help you take care of it," you offer, tripping over your words. You get the fact that it's not yours. You can't lose her, and if that means taking care of another man's baby, so be it. She shakes her head agin.

"I can't do that to you Sodapop," she grabs your bicep , " I gotta go." She turns and leaves. You don't go after her this time. You are paralyzed in shock. Why does the universe hate you? First your parents, then Pony, and now Sandy. What did you do wrong? Why do you deserve this?

You stand there for what seems like hours. You just can't wrap the idea of Sandy doing that around your head. A large hand gripping your shoulder wakes you from your trance. You turn around and see Darry towering over you. He has bags under his eyes and his face shows no emotion. His hair is disheveled and his eyes are red from the lack of sleep. You wonder if that's what you look like right now.

"You okay little buddy?" he asks you. You nod and start heading for the house. He already is missing one brother, and he doesn't need to deal with your problems. He has bigger ones on his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is actually for me to do between posts for Up Until Then and Man in The Moon since it takes less planning. Also, I didn't have the book by my side while writing this chapter so a few things might be off. This whole story should be in second person.**

 **I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters.**

You haven't left your bed since Sandy broke up with you. You figure that if you don't leave bed, then nothing else bad can happen to you. Everybody thinks that it's because Pony is still gone, but that is only half of the problem.

You hear the phone ringing from the kitchen. It's nothing new, everyone has been calling for the past few days. Darry even changed the phone number, but that only worked for one day.

"Darryyyy!" you moan as loud as you can, "The phooonee." You hear him talking to whoever was on the other end. Usually, he hangs up after the first sentence but his muffled voice says otherwise. It must be something about Ponyboy, you think. You hear Darry say bye to the caller, then his heavy footsteps echoing through the house. Your door swings open revealing a bright light you haven't seen in days. You squint your eyes and cover the light with your hands.

"I know where Ponyboy is," Darry says in a rushed voice, "he is at the hospital," that got your attention. You jump up, ignoring the fact that your eyes burn from the light. You pull on a flannel and throw out a pair of jeans in record time. You run out the door. Darry is already in the truck waiting. You hop in beside him, and he pulls out the driveway before the door is even closed.

You are biting your fingernails uncontrollably. Darry keeps telling you to stop, but you don't listen. All you care about is what your baby brother is doing at the hospital. Did he get hurt? Or worse? No-No doesn't think like that, you scold yourself. Pony is fine. He is, and you know look over at Darry. He is trying his best not to break any laws getting there but fails when he passes two red lights.

By the time you get to the hospital you fingernails are so short it stings. You don't mind, though. Darry is running to the front counter with you trailing behind him.

"Where's Ponyboy," you practically yell at the lady sitting there. She insists there is no Ponyboy in the building, and accuses you guys of pulling a prank.

"It's not a prank!" you yell, "My name is even Sodapop. Now tell me where my brother is." She seemed surprised by your outburst and looks through the files. She points to a door and instructs you to go in and turn left. You run for the door without saying your thanks. You swing the door open and look right, then left. You see a blonde headed kid covered in soot. He looks familiar to you, but you aren't so sure its Pony.

"Ponyboy?" you ask walking towards him. The boy looks up and his face lights up. He runs up to and you catch him in a tight hug. You push him arms length away and comment on his hair. He laughs then looks at Darry who was now standing behind you. He stands frozen for a second before running straight into Darry's arms. You watch as they both apologize to each other. Then Darry does something he hasn't done in a long time. he cries. The sobs are silent, but they are still there. Your older brother motion for you to join the hug and you gladly join. He grips onto your shirt and you couldn't help but smile. Ponyboy is fine. Your baby brother will be okay.

Soon you all start walking towards the car. As soon as Ponyboy gets in, he is out like a light. You smile and hop into the passenger seat. You Darry exchange glances as he starts heading down the road. The whole ride is silent except for the very quiet sound of _The Twist_ playing on the radio.

"I'm glad he's okay," you say looking at Darry, "I was afraid something bad would happen." Darry smiles and nods.

"Me too little buddy, but he is okay."

You nod and look out the window. You see the houses getting smaller and the grass getting browner. Darry pulls up in front of the house and goes over to Pony's door. He carries him in, not wanting to wake him up.

That night you lay in bed. But this time you have your brother beside you. This time you go to sleep with one less thing weighing you down. This time, you go to sleep smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up the next morning feeling refreshed. You reach over to Pony's side of the bed and realize he's gone. Your eyes grow wide with fear until you hear Steve and Two-bit talkin' to your little brother. You hear the door slam and decide you should probably get up. Just because you decide you should doesn't mean you do. Finally you decide to take your own advice and you take a quick shower. Showers never were your favorite thing.

As you step out of the shower the whole is filled with chaos, just as it was before 'that night'. You hear Mickey playing on the television so you decide to go lay down and watch it, ignoring the fact that all you are wearing is a towel.

"H-hey Two-bit!" you yell over all of the noise, "Mickey's on TV!" Darry sends you a warning look and you hop off the couch and go get changed for work. You have already missed enough of it. It wouldn't be fair to have Darry working extra just cause you don't want to.

You were rushing around asking Darry where all your clothes are. "Hurry up you're gonna be late," Darry rushes you. You try to finish as quick as you can. By the time you finish Darry is already giving Two-bit orders to watch Pony.

Work is chaotic for you. You have girls follwing you on your heels, and reporters are asking about your kid brother's reappearance.

"No comment," you say to every question. You see famous people sayin' it all the time on TV. It doesn't work for them, but you hope it will work for you. It doesn't. Pretty soon it gets to the point that your boss is demanding for you to leave, and says he will still pay you for the full day.

"It's just too many people comin' and not buyin' " he tells you. You leave, quite content with the idea of being paid for watching TV all day. The only thing is you will be alone all day. Steve had to stay because there was no good reason to leave.

As you are walking home you hear adults whispering about your 'murderous kid brother' . That doesn't bother you though. You get greasers comin' up and congratulating you on getting your kid brother back. Who care's what all those old people say, you think aloud.

"What was that?" you hear a voice from behind you. You turn around and see one of Sandy's friends approaching. You bite your lip and think about whether you should leave or not. Before you could even decide she is right in front of you.

"Hi Candace," you say in the cheeriest voice you could use.

"Hi Sodapop," she says shifting her feet, "I'm guessing Sandy told you." She tries touching your arm but you pull away. She mumbles a sorry and tucks her hands in her sweater pocket.

"Yeah she did," you say bitterly, "Is that all you wanted to say?"

She shakes her head. "I wanted you to tell Ponyboy thank you for me."

"Why?"

"He and his friend, uh Johnny, are giving people like us a better name." You snort. Yeah, that's exactly why adults are avoiding me, you think sarcastically.

"People like us, greasers," she cringes at the title givin to us," can finally say we aren't all hoods. We can be just as good, if not better, than those socs. You get it?"

"I guess," you shrug, "Do you happen to know the adress of where Sandy is staying?"

"Yeah why," she asks.

"I just wanna write her a letter," you say.

She nodds. "I'll go check the adress she wrote on a sticky note and I'll bring it to you in about an hour."

"Thanks," you say before both of you part ways.


End file.
